It is known to provide convertible vehicles with a main pillar, that is with a connector which projects upwardly and into an upper roof region from below a window breast line and which stands behind the side windows with the roof closed. A cover material of the roof and a seal line with respect to side windows can be arranged at this main pillar. It can pivot rearwardly and downwardly around a main bearing associated with the car body to open the roof. For visual reasons, the bearing around which the main pillar pivots should be disposed hidden beneath a window breast line. The main pillar can then project upwardly from there, vertically or slopingly up to above the headroom of the occupants, and can extend up to an upper roof region disposed almost horizontally in the closed state.
In this connection, spatial problems can arise in the roof stowage, in particular when the passenger compartment is configured to be relatively long and is, for example, divided at the rear side by a bulkhead partition which comprises a water passage at its marginal region. With the deep stowage of the main pillar in the car body required for a large roof, interference with parts of the car body, for instance with the water passage, can occur during its pivoting. A higher position of the bearing is, however, frequently not possible without this being disposed above the window breast line in a visually irritating manner.
It is the underlying problem of the invention to avoid a risk of collision of the roof on its movement even with difficult spatial conditions.